


Needs Title (not kidding...)

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Cuticle Detective Inaba
Genre: Gen, Kei is hurt but violence is not shown, Theres Kei x Haruka but it’s not the main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Kei focusedKei is kidnapped by Gabri, to be ‘trained’ and put in an Underground fight at another shady place. He gets injured, and as you can imagine Kurona is less than pleased...





	1. Chapter 1

A certain dark-red-n-shadow-tips haired woman was watching Kei, whom was home today as no one had called in any cases (yet). Kurona smiled at the younger one, whom was lying against the arm of the couch and holding his Sphynx on his chest. The cat was dozing, purring and such, and Kei just looked so darn happy. The dog spirit female just had to grin at the scene, wanting to transform but not daring disturb the peace. So instead, she just lounged in human form and watched Kei and his cat. She was thinking of mentioning how Haruka had ears and a tail (a canine tail, but still a tail) when his powers were active, and his hair was apparently like a cat’s so why not make him a ‘pet’, but something stopped her. It startled her when his phone went off, and the dog spirit tilted her head as she looked at him. He listened a moment, then turned to her. “Someone called a case in.” was all he said. She sighed, waving him off to go, and picked up the cat.

 

Kei pulled on a coat, it was chilly after all, and set off. He headed for the office, wanting to call the person back and get more details, or something, because of course it was cat related. He didn’t expect to be grabbed from behind, a hand over his mouth with a cloth...He soon found his consciousness fading, and dropped...The hooded figure (we all know it’s you, Gabri...) lifted him and strode off, smiling...When the cat lover didn’t return, Kurona thought nothing of it. It was nothing new for him to fall asleep at or return to the office, to sleep, if cats were involved, which they usually were. However, after two days, she began to get a sinking feeling, then remembered Hiroshi. Not bothering with a phone call, she rushed straight to his place, only finding Jessica and Haruka. “Where’s Hiroshi?!” Kurona barked, and Haruka said “At...the station. They’re on an active case but it’s slow today, trying to find more leads or something.” Kurona bolted after getting his location, committing to dog form. She ran as fast as she could, ears flattened, tongue soon lolling. The dog soon made it to the station, bursting in panting and whining.

 

Hiroshi and Ogi were at some desks when Hiroshi picked up on the whining, turning to look. “Kurona? What’s wrong?” he asked, seeing the look on her face. ‘Kei is missing, Hiroshi! Please, you have to help me find him!!’ she barked, and the werewolf could see the panic evident in her eyes. “Easy, Kurona.” Ogi said, blinking when Hiroshi put out a hand. “Okay, Kurona, we’ll help you.” Hiroshi said, then glanced towards the chief’s office. Ogi nodded and got up, going there with Hiroshi. “Ogata, Stella...Kei is missing, we need permission to help Kurona find him.” Hiroshi said. “Kei is missing?!” Stella half yelped, looking worried. That was all it took for Ogata to say yes, saying “Go bring him home...Don’t let anyone get away with this.” Hiroshi and Ogi nodded, rushing from the building with Kurona and starting their search.

(ts a few days)

Kurona wished Iori were here...Luna had begun to act nervous, even, but Kurona figured Iori would have been able to calm her down. However, he was still off with his boyfriend, having left them in charge of the house and his bar in the capable hands of the new hires he’d brought in months ago. The dog laid on the ground, ears flattened and eyes unfocused and sad, until the door opened...Perking up, she leaped to her feet, but it was just Ogi and Hiroshi...

 

“We may have found him. Well, at least a place he may be...used at. That dayum Gabriella, I can’t believe she’d do this after all this time...” Hiroshi said. The dog’s tail, in a slow wag of hope at first, stilled completely to the tip just moving...Snarling, the dog barked ‘That biatch! Where is he?! Take me to him, wolf! Ah, sorry, Hiroshi...’ “I know, I understand. Come on, let’s go bring our boy home...” Hiroshi said. The gray, black, and white dog nodded, rushing after the two men as they moved. The trio ran for what felt like miles, at least to Kurona and her swift beating heart. Upon arriving, Kurona was startled to see how close it actually was and...of course it was another casino...The place looked like any other regular casino, and appeared to be legal. It wouldn’t have been shady if one of the uniformed men there didn’t direct them to a door in the back, behind which lay stairs...and the sounds of yelling and cheering. Hiroshi tossed Kurona’s shirt, found by her in the house, over her as she shifted back, blocking the doorway from other eyes as she got the rest on herself. Once done, she rushed down the stairs, causing Hiroshi to yelp and Ogi to swear. They rushed after the dog woman.

 

Kurona growled at all the calling and laughing she heard, wondering what kind of things they were making the boys do down there...Oh, what she thought would have been so much easier than what she saw as she made it down... She could tell, even at this distance, that it was Kei in there with the ashen haired boy. “Kei!!” she yelped, rushing forward with eyes focused only on him. Gabri, cross dressing for whatever reason today, looked up, seeing the detectives. “Shite!” the gun toter swore, glancing back to the ring, where Kurona had gathered the badly injured Kei in her arms. “Kei, Kei...Kei!” she cried, turning snarls and bared teeth on the other boy when he spoke. Ash, his name, turned a glare onto her, but backed up when she shifted forms. He fled the ring, basically already the winner anyway, and Kurona turned her attention to Gabri...Hiroshi quickly grabbed the clothes (again), as Ogi picked up Kei and got him out of the ring. The gray, black, and white dog continued to bare her teeth, leaping the ropes and rushing for Gabri...

 

“Kurona!!” Hiroshi yelped, but the dog had already clamped on and seemed intent on not letting go. The werewolf rushed forward, placing his hand on her snout and pushing, gently. “Let go...” the redhead said, calmly, and the dog growled then released her jaws. Hiroshi said “Good girl.” then turned a look on Gabri. “I can’t believe you...” he said, still sounding calm, but he just had this aura rolling off him...Gabri took a step back, actually took a step back. “Think about what you’ve done...” Hiroshi said, then he and Ogi stood side by side to bar view of Kurona as she turned back, after tossing the shirt over her. When Kurona was finished, they headed for the stairs, Kurona trotting alongside Ogi and muttering. She brushed at Kei’s hair with gentle fingers, kissing him on the forehead, then they were up the stairs and gone. Gabri blinked and huffed, then thought about Noah and how protective she could get herself when it came to Noah... “Shite...” she hissed, realizing now her vital mistake.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of skips...
> 
> just healing

(ts, not much to fun to write Kei healing up from the worst of it. They didn’t even really show much in the manga, when he got the fever...)

 

Iori had been called about Kei then promptly told not to come home early, so he’d be seeing Kei when he got back, as would boyfriend. Haruka and Jessica had been there every day, and Hiroshi and Ogi came by when they could. Kurona was currently at the window with Luna, then slipped in, knowing if she came through the front they’d stop her. The cat was so quiet, anyhow, that none of the nurses passing by would even have reason to enter the room. Wakaba had dropped by today, too, with Azusa. The little girl squealed when she saw Luna, but Wakaba and Kei quieted her down. Ogata and Stella had come by earlier, too, but Ogata had needed not skimp out on his responsibilities, so he hadn’t stayed long. He’d left Stella in Wakaba’s capable hands, trusting her with the wolf girl. Stella helped keep Azusa quiet, and the girls pet the cat after she was placed on Kei’s chest, more accurately the blanket covering it. Wakaba smiled at the girls, turning her head at the same time as Kurona when the door opened...to reveal it was just Yuuta and Noah. Kurona let out a sigh and drooped a bit, relaxing, until she heard more footsteps...She opened her eyes and looked quickly, to see Gabri standing just inside the door.

 

The expression on the dog woman’s face immediately changed, body quivering, which caused Stella to go on high alert. The brown haired wolf girl moved Azusa to her mother’s lap, then took up a watchful stance, ready to become protective if needed. “Out...” came the voice, obviously Kurona’s, and Noah tilted her head. “Huh?” she asked, and the black-tipped dark-red haired female growled “Out! I want her out!” Noah looked confused, but seeing the look in the dog woman’s eyes she turned to Gabri. “I’m sorry, sis...” she said softly, making a shooing motion, but also whispered something to Gabri. The mafioso, still cross dressing, nodded and went to wait in the sitting area. Yuuta, meanwhile, was arranging flowers Tekken had sent, but had heard everything. Noah hugged him then tossed a box of chocolates at Kurona, telling her to give them to the cat lover. The young genius took the cards they’d deigned to deliver for others, and arranged them on the sill as well, neatly. She greeted Kei, then told Yuuta she wanted to go. The blonde nodded, linking his arm with hers, and they went out to where Gabri waited. Kei sighed, shaking his head, but considering what he’d been through...wasn’t so sure yet.

 

(ts again, out of the hospital)

 

Iori and Uzura had come straight to the hospital after getting back, and now Kei was back home, safe and sound. Luna was currently lying on his chest, as he still wasn’t allowed to do much, and had to take it easy and be careful a bit longer. The Sphynx was purring as she dozed there, tail flicking back and forth. Kurona was in dog form this time, lying close with her head on his stomach, tail pulled up to her side. Uzura smiled at the three of them, cat, dog, and boy, then turned to kiss Iori, before he carried food over to Kei. Kei thanked him with a smile, picking up the silverware so he could go in on the noodles and meat.

 

(well, I thought I could write more, but of course not...so, ts, again...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> visiting Hiroshi (and staying over)

Hiroshi had invited Kei and Kurona over their place, telling him Iori and Uzura could watch Luna. Well, he didn’t need reminding of that...and he brought along his Persian plush in place of her, like he usually did. Kurona pranced along beside him in canine form, out to the car. Noah was giving them a personal lift, now that she had her own vehicle, and luckily Kurona hadn’t noticed Gab in the front side passenger seat, yet. Who knew how long that would last, though...Kurona leaned on Kei, Yuuta in the backseat too just in case. They arrived safely and Kurona jumped over Kei, barking at him. He quickly followed her up to the house, not noticing when Gab got out too. The vehicle left the driveway, driving off then. The dog ran in the house as soon as the door opened, not even waiting. Kei chuckled a bit, waving at Hiroshi, then followed Kurona in. He didn’t notice Hiroshi pausing to give Gab a look, then letting the crossdresser through. In fact, Kei hadn’t seemed to have noticed the Mafioso at all yet. Hiroshi shut the door, following them further into the house. Of course, that’s just when Kurona noticed Gab, snarling and jumping to stand in front of Kei. The gray based dog circled the boy, growling as her eyes remained locked on the gun toter.

 

Hiroshi sighed, rubbing his forehead, then looked to where Jessica and Haruka were peering out. “Hey Jess, Haruka, could you take Kei to get settled in?” the red werewolf asked. The curly haired redhead nodded, gesturing Kei and taking Haruka’s hand. Haruka reached for Kei with his other hand, causing Hiroshi to smile a bit. He nodded to himself, watching them go, then turned to Gab. “Noah should’ve stayed...” he muttered, shaking his head. “She had things to do, with Yuuta.” Gab stated, pushing her glasses back up. “Why are you still dressed like that? This is the longest you’ve gone, I assume.” Hiroshi said, tilting his head. Gab let out a breath, fixing him with a look, saying “Maybe I felt like it...” The redhead snorted, shrugging shortly after, and said “Guess I should take you to the room...” Gab too shrugged, though nodded and waited for him to start walking. When they reached the room, they found the others there, though Haruka tilted his head a moment. “Nii-nii...I can sleep in the other room.” the albino said, not seeming to really mind. Hiroshi sighed, seeing Haruka really meant it. “Okay, Haruka.” the redhead werewolf said, nodding. The albino headed off to the other room, taking his pillow and special blanket. It was a bit before dinner time, so there was nothing to really do but settle in. When dinner rolled around, they went down to eat, then went about finding things to do until it was time to go to bed. Of course, Kurona wouldn’t let Gab near...

 

(gotta ts again, all it is is finding things to do, eating, and Kurona keeping Gab away)

 

Jessica noticed Kurona seemed off, so she said something to Hiroshi and he nodded at her, then glanced to Kei. Later on, Jessica said “Kurona, come.” as she went down to heat up her warmer thing, Hiroshi going down with them. Something was definitely going on with Kurona, it became a bit more obvious while they were downstairs. When the wolf and the two females returned to the bedroom, Kei was sat on the futon couch bed, talking to Gab civilly and looking relaxed enough about it. Hiroshi and Jessica smiled, though Jess glanced back at Kurona. She and Hiroshi were both surprised when the dog got on their bed, rather than going over by Kei. Kei noticed too, glancing over and looking sad or concerned. He let out a sigh, shaking his head, then went back to talking to Gab. They soon went off to sleep, going about the next day normally. At washing time, Kurona helped wash Jess’ hair, then did her own. As they were finishing up in there, Kurona softly asked “Was I...wrong? Did I do something bad?” Jess glanced to the dog woman, head tilted, then gently said “If you think you did, you should apologize. She wasn’t exactly right either, though, so she should apologize too.” Jess said. Kurona knew Jess was in on the loop, she’d dropped by the hospital several times after all, so the dog spirit didn’t bother questioning that.

 

They returned to the room, Jess putting a hand on Kurona and gently pushing her, then going to where Hiroshi was. He smiled at her, going back downstairs with the other redhead to give Gab and Kurona space, though Kei was also there. Gab glanced to Kurona, gently saying “I’m sorry I took Kei and let him get hurt. I’d be mad if someone did that to Noah, and I’m supposed to protect my minion anyway.” Kei huffed at that, shaking his head, then smiled at Kurona. The dog nodded at Gab, then softly said “I’m sorry I got overprotective of him...I should have stopped after awhile...” She shifted forms, Kei quickly grabbing clothes, and looked up at Gab. The dog hadn’t really been paying attention to Gab’s attire or clothes, she’d been more focused on words, so she hadn’t noticed. However, now, as Gab hugged the dog, Kurona definitely noticed, sucking in a breath. She was glad for the fur that could hide a blush, shivering a bit. Gab either didn’t notice, or didn’t want to bother the dog about it, because she didn’t say anything. She soon released Kurona, and the dog woman and two humans headed downstairs, to tell Hiroshi they were done. They went about the usual evening to night routine, seeing Haruka and such. When bedtime rolled around, Haruka disappeared into the other room, Hiroshi and co going into theirs. Kurona again wouldn’t go in the bed couch, but Jessika thought there was a different reason for it.


End file.
